Fenice
Jean Grey è un personaggio dei fumetti creato da Stan Lee (testi) e Jack Kirby (disegni), pubblicato dalla Marvel Comics. Apparsa per la prima volta sulle pagine di X-Men n. 1 (settembre 1963), Jean è una supereroina, una mutante di livello omega, appartenente al gruppo degli X-Men, di cui è stata una dei primi membri per poi co-fondare X-Factor. Durante la sua storia editoriale, ha cambiato spesso nome in codice iniziando con Marvel Girl, passando a Fenice (Phoenix) e Fenice Nera (Dark Phoenix) dopo essersi fusa con l'omonima entità cosmica, giungendo infine ad adottare Fenice Bianca (White Phoenix of the Crown), dopo aver salvato e riscritto la storia dell'universo. Storia Origini Nata ad Annadale on Hudson, New York, dai coniugi John ed Elaine Grey, come tutti i mutanti, i poteri di Jean comparvero durante l'adolescenza, anche se nel suo caso in maniera esplosiva: all'età di dieci anni, infatti, fu testimone della morte della sua migliore amica, Annie Richardson, travolta da un'auto. Morta fra le sue braccia, Jean fu investita da tutto il dolore e la sofferenza dell'amica e, traumatizzata da questo insieme di emozioni e dai suoi nascenti poteri, fu inviata in cura dal professor Xavier, con il compito di aiutarla nel controllo dei suoi doni. Durante una delle loro sedute con Cerebro, Jean riuscì a sentire, all'interno dell'orfanotrofio in cui era ospitato, un giovane e disperato Scott Summers e tramite i suoi poteri ne toccò la mente in modo da lasciare un suo ricordo. Realizzando che la giovane non sarebbe stata in grado di gestire l'elevato potenziale della sua mutazione, Xavier bloccò telepaticamente i suoi poteri facendo in modo che si sviluppassero naturalmente. All'età di tredici, Jean sviluppò un buon controllo telecinetico e durante l'adolescenza fu inviata alla Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, entrando così nella prima formazione degli X-Men. Unica ragazza del gruppo ed assunto il nome in codice di Marvel Girl, si scontrò per la primissima volta con il mutante Magneto ed in seguito con nemici sempre più potenti come la Confraternita dei mutanti malvagi, il Fenomeno e le Sentinelle. Lasciata brevemente la Scuola Xavier, Jean frequentò il Metro College solo per poi tornare fra gli X-Men e cominciare una relazione con Scott. Fenice Quando i primi X-Men furono catturati dall'isola vivente Krakoa, Xavier mise insieme un nuovo team, la cosiddetta Seconda Genesi, con il compito di salvare i membri anziani. Terminata la missione, Jean e molti X-Men abbandonarono il gruppo, sicuri che le nuove leve avrebbero ben difeso il genere mutante. Tuttavia, anche se contrariata dalla scelta di Scott di rimanere in servizio, non lo diede a vedere, ma anzi rimase in contatto con lui e strinse persino una profonda amicizia con Tempesta, per non parlare dell'attrazione che provò per il canadese Wolverine. Tempo dopo, durante un appuntamento con Scott, Jean, assieme a Wolverine e Banshee, venne rapita dalle Sentinelle e portata a bordo di un'abbandonata piattaforma orbitante S.H.I.E.L.D.. Soccorsi dal resto degli X-Men, con l'aiuto del Dr. Corbeau, in "Nessun X-Man ha mai amato tanto..." si racconta che nel viaggio di ritorno, a bordo di uno shuttle con rotta verso la Terra, gli X-Men vengono investiti da una delle peggiori tempeste magnetiche della storia. Jean, decide allora di mettere al sicuro i compagni nella stiva schermata della navetta e di prendere i comandi, tentando di mantenere l'integrità strutturale dello shuttle attraverso la telecinesi. Lo sforzo di mantenere integra la navicella è, però, al di là delle sue capacità, tanto che i blocchi psichici imposti da Xavier saltano, facendo evolvere il suo potere fino a trasformarla in un essere composto di puro pensiero. Jean sarebbe morta se non fosse stato per l'intervento dell'entità cosmica Fenice che, fondendosi con lei ne amplificò i poteri. Attraversata l'atmosfera, lo shuttle si schiantò nelle acque della Jamaica Bay, baia ed area naturalistica nel quartiere newyorchese del Queens, nei pressi della foce del fiume Hudson. Utilizzando il proprio potere telecinetico, Jean rimise assieme il proprio corpo ed emerse sana e salva dalle acque solo per svenire tra le braccia di Scott. Dopo un periodo di riabilitazione, durante il quale la sua potenza aumentò di giorno in giorno, finché non arrivò a manipolare telecineticamente la materia a livello atomico, Jean fu dimessa dall'ospedale e si riunì ai compagni, spaventati per le continue evoluzioni dei suoi poteri. Ignara della presenza di Fenice all'interno del suo essere, Jean continuò la carriera da X-Woman. Abbandonato il nome-in-codice di Marvel Girl assunse quello Fenice, e con le sue nuove capacità fu in grado di risolvere situazioni veramente complesse: addirittura nell'arco narrativo E ora... Armageddon riuscì a contenere telecineticamente la distruzione del Cristallo M'Kraan, che avrebbe comportato la fine del multiverso. Di ritorno sulla Terra e a seguito di uno scontro con Magneto, Jean e Bestia vengono separati dai compagni, credondoli morti. In questo periodo, la ragazza incontrò l'affascinante Jason Wyngarde, che altri non era se non il mutante illusionista Mastermind, affiliato al Club infernale. Sfruttando il dolore e la solitudine della ragazza, Mastermind la convinse di essere Lady Grey, aristocratica Regina Nera del Club e sua amante, ma le difese psichiche di Jean erano difficili da aggirare, e nel frattempo, la giovane si riunì ai suoi redivivi compagni tornando ad essere una supereroina. Inviati a reclutare due nuovi mutanti, Kitty Pryde e Dazzler, gli X-Men caddero nelle grinfie del Club infernale e portati nella loro sede newyorkese dove, attraverso le illusioni di Mastermind e la telepatia di Emma Frost, si riuscì a far credere a Fenice di essere la Regina Nera. Durante la prigionia, Mastermind si accorse del legame telepatico fra Jean e Scott, e affrontando l'uomo in un duello telepatico riuscì a reciderlo. Tuttavia, quando finalmente gli X-Men fuggirono, grazie all'intervento di Wolverine, accade l'inevitabile: in Troppo tardi, gli eroi!!, Jean si libera del controllo di Mastermind, spedendo la sua coscienza ai limiti dell'universo, e corrotta dalla emozioni umane avvia la trasformazione in Fenice Nera. Rivoltatasi contro gli X-Men e sconfitti i membri del Club infernale, vola nello spazio, dove in preda alla follia stermina intere civiltà mandando in nova il sole di quel sistema planetario e cibandosi della sua energia. Tornata sulla Terra e apparentemente di nuovo in possesso delle sue facoltà mentali, Fenice viene rapita da un consiglio di razze aliene presieduto dagli Shi'ar, che la ritengono un pericolo per l'universo. Processata sulla Zona Blu della Luna e condannata a morte dall'amante di Xavier, l'imperatrice Lilandra, dopo uno scontro impari con la Guardia Imperiale, nel quale gli X-Men vengono facilmente sconfitti, Jean si convince, infine, della giustizia della tesi degli alieni e decide di suicidarsi, facendo disperdere i frammenti dell'anima di Fenice sulla Terra e lasciando un profondo dolore nei cuori di chi l'aveva amata. Ritorno Qualche anno dopo, i Vendicatori, in Minaccia sottomarina, trovarono uno strano bozzolo sul fondo di Jamaica bay, e chiesto a Reed Richards e ai Fantastici Quattro d'investigare, scoprirono alla sua schiusura che esso conteneva una rediviva Jean Grey. La ragazza mostrò di non avere memoria degli aventi successivi alla caduta dello shuttle, anche se fu poi rivelato che dopo il contatto con la Fenice, l'entità duplicò il suo corpo e si fuse con una parte della sua anima, lasciando Jean sopita in un bozzolo rigenerante sul fondo del fiume. Fu difatti la forza Fenice a diventare Fenice Nera, distruggere quel sistema planetario e suicidarsi. Priva di telepatia, ma con forti poteri telecinetici, Jean contattò e si riunì agli X-Men, rifiutandosi di riconoscere Rachel Summers come figlia a causa del legame di questa con la Fenice. Durante il periodo in cui fu data per morta, Scott aveva incontrato la pilota d'aerei Madelyne Pryor, del tutto simile a Jean, e con lei aveva messo su famiglia, allietata dalla nascita del piccolo Nathan Summers. Ciononostante, quando gli giunse la notizia del ritrovamento di Jean non ci pensò due volte prima di abbandonare moglie e figlio per correre dal suo risorto primo amore e, assieme ad Angelo, Uomo Ghiaccio e Bestia, fondò X-Factor. Fu durante questo periodo che Jean si scontrò per la prima volta con il malvagio mutante Apocalisse e che Scott, non trovando più la moglie in casa, dedusse che questa lo aveva lasciato, mentre in realtà la vera Madelyne era stata rapita assieme al figlio dai Marauders di Sinistro, responsabile della sua clonazione dal DNA di Jean Grey per poterlo fondere con quello Summers e dare così vita ad un mutante di livello superiore. Gli X-Men, tuttavia, riuscirono nell'impresa di salvare Madelyne e la portarono con loro in Australia, dove la donna strinse un patto con i demoni della dimensione Limbo e divenne la loro Regina. Tornata a New York City, durante il crossover Inferno decise di sacrificare il figlio per aprire le porte del Limbo, ma quando vide Jean decise di collegarsi telepaticamente a lei nella speranza che il suo suicidio portasse anche la rivale alla morte. Jean sopravvisse e, riunite le coscienze di Madelyne e del frammento di Fenice, che in sua assenza si era legata al corpo del clone, acquistò tutti i ricordi delle due. Liberatasi del frammento, Jean riacquistò la telepatia grazie all'opera del malvagio Psynapse ed entrò, quindi, nel Gold Team guidato da Tempesta, quando X-Factor venne sciolta ed i suoi membri riconfluirono fra le file degli X-Men. Fu in questo periodo, che Jean si scontrò con Psylocke, colpevole di sedurre Scott. Benché fra i due non accadde null'altro al di fuori di un bacio, Scott abbandonò brevemente l'istituto e Jean ingaggiò una lotta con la rivale, interrotta dall'arrivo di Revanche, donna che proclamava di essere la vera Betsy Braddock. Risolto il mistero, il corpo fisico di Jean venne distrutto durante un attacco delle Sentinelle, e la donna sopravvisse solo trasferendo la propria coscienza all'interno del corpo comatoso di Emma Frost. Aiutata da Forge e Xavier riacquistò i propri panni ed utilizzò la tenecinesi per soccorrere Wolverine, dopo che Magneto gli strappò lo scheletro d'adamantio, e permettere al suo fattore rigenerante di curarlo. Matrimonio Quando Scott propose a Jean di sposarlo, la donna declinò l'offerta poiché gravata dai ricordi di Madelyne. Sentendosi garantire dal fidanzato che l'avrebbe aspettata fino a quando non fosse stata pronta, poco tempo dopo fu la stessa Jean a fargli la proposta, seguita a breve dal matrimonio e dall'accettazione di Rachel nella famiglia. Durante la luna di miele, Madre Askani, in realtà una Rachel catapultata duemila anni nel futuro, utilizza i propri poteri per portare Jean e Scott avanti nel tempo, in un'epoca governata da Apocalisse, dove i due alleveranno il piccolo Nathan Summers per una decina d'anni in modo da farlo crescere come uno dei leader della resistenza, per poi sconfiggere il malvagio e tornare indietro nel tempo adottando il nome-in-codice di Cable. Scoperto il vagabondaggio di Rachel per lo spazio-tempo a causa della prematura morte del futuro Apocalisse, Jean decide d'indossare di nuovi i panni di Fenice, per rendere onore alla figlia e per redimere il nome dell'entità cosmica. Durante la battaglia con Apocalisse, per salvare la vita al figlio Scott decide di fondersi con lo spirito del malvagio, diventandone il nuovo ospite, e scompare per un periodo di tempo, mentre Jean e Psylocke si scambiano misteriosamente i poteri: la prima amplia esponenzialmente le sue doti telepatiche, mentre la seconda diviene una potente telecineta. Sentendo che il suo amato Scott era ancora vivo, Jean, aiutata da Cable, partì alla sua ricerca abbandonando temporaneamente gli X-Men. Trovatolo in uno dei tanti paesi medio orientali, grazie alla sua telepatia riuscì a separare l'essenza del marito da quella di Apocalisse e a ricondurre un'ormai diverso, e corrotto, Scott Summers allo Xavier Institute. Requiem Dovuti ai doveri di Jean come direttrice dello Xavier Institute, alla riemersione dei poteri della Fenice e alla fusione di Scott con Apocalisse, fra i due nacquero seri problemi di coppia che divennereo una vera e propria frattura quando il marito cominciò ad apparire sempre più distante e a rifiutarsi di condividere il letto. Mentre Jean era in visita alle varie X-Corporation sparse per il globo, al fine di salvare il matrimonio Scott si rivolse alla psicologa e terapeuta sessuale Emma Frost, che sfruttò la situazione per intromettersi fra i due e cominciare una relazione telepatica con il paziente. Scoperta la scappatella del marito, che si giustificò dicendo che in fondo erano solo pensieri e che mai nulla di fisico era accaduto con Emma, Jean si scagliò contro la rivale accusandola di aver sfruttato la debolezza e la confusione di Scott e, rilasciato il potere di Fenice sulla sua mente, andò a fare un giro fra i suoi ricordi più dolorosi, riportando a galla antichi rancori e tristezze che la bionda telepate aveva creduto dimenticati. Più tardi, ingannata da Xorn, Fenice corse in aiuto di Wolverine, intrappolato su ciò che rimaneva dell'orbitante colonia spaziale conosciuta come Asteroide M. Incapacitati alla fuga e con ormai poche speranze di sopravvivere, Wolverine uccise Jean su sua esplicita richiesta, poiché timorosa di trasformarsi ancora una volta in Fenice Nera. Prossimi alla morte perché in rotta di collisione col Sole, la coscienza di Fenice emerse dalla psiche di Jean e salvò entrambi i mutanti riportandoli sulla Terra, dove il redivivo Magneto, nascosto per tutto il tempo sotto i panni di Xorn, aveva incanalato una gigantesca quantità di energia elettromagnetica che non esitò a trasferire nel corpo di Jean, procurandole un letale infarto di potenza planetaria. Spirando tra le braccia di Scott, Jean lo esortò a vivere. Spettri dal futuro Alla morte di Jean, Scott rifiuta la proposta di Emma di riaprire l'istituto, creando una linea temporale futura in cui fu Bestia a farlo a posto loro e poiché oberato dalle tante responsabilità cominciò ad assumere la droga Kick, in realtà forma aerea del malvagio Sublime che prese il controllo del suo corpo e della sua mente. Centocinquanta anni più tardi, nella Zona Blu della luna viene ritrovato l'uovo di Fenice che, dopo varie peripezie, arriva nelle mani della quasi immortale Bestia. Fatto schiudere anticipatamente, dal suo interno emerge una rinata Jean senza alcuna memoria del passato, che strumentalizzata da Bestia attacca ciò che resta dei mutanti sparsi sul pianeta. Rincontrato Wolverine e ritornata la memoria, Jean estirpa Sublime dal corpo di Bestia, che viene poi decapitato da Fantomex, e decide di recidere quella linea temporale futura. Fuoriuscita dallo spazio-tempo giunge alla Stanza Incandescente, alto piano della realtà e dimora della coscienza della forza Fenice, dove, trasformatasi in Fenice Bianca della Corona, utilizza il proprio potere cosmico per tornare indietro nel tempo ed indurre Scott ad accettare la proposta di Emma di riaprire l'istituto. Assolto il proprio compito, svanisce all'interno della Stanza. L'ultimo canto di Fenice Nella miniserie L'ultimo canto di Fenice, gli Shi'ar fanno risorgere prematuramente la forza Fenice nella speranza di distruggerla quando ancora debole. Fallita l'impresa, Fenice torna sulla Terra dove riesumata Jean si fonde nuovamente con lei, rivelando che le due sono una cosa sola: mai un altro essere riuscirà a fondersi tanto perfettamente con Fenice quanto Jean. Terrorizzati dal ritorno della donna, gli X-Men ingaggiano uno scontro con lei al Polo Nord, nuovo luogo di riposo di Jean dopo aver ripreso il controllo del corpo. Nel frattempo allo Xavier Institute, Quentin Quire risvegliatosi dal suo stato incorporeo chiese aiuto a Fenice per far rivivere la sua adorata Sophie, Naiade morta durante l'Open Day. Intrappolata ora nel corpo di Emma, Fenice può finalmente godere del nutrimento offerto dai raggi ottici di Ciclope, unica ragione del ritorno sulla Terra, fino a quando gli Shi'ar e Quire non interrompono l'interludio, costringendo una sempre più stanca Emma a rigettare Fenice, che torna così nel corpo di Jean. Corrotta nuovamente dalle emozioni umane, Fenice Nera è pronta a bruciare e purificare il mondo, ma con l'aiuto delle Naiadi, che rintracciano ogni X-Men sul pianeta, Emma riesce a far sentire alla donna tutto l'amore che i suoi amici provano per lei. Riacquistato l'equilibrio fra il proprio spirito e Fenice, Jean sventa l'attacco degli Shi'ar e trasformatasi nuovamente in Fenice Bianca, torna all'interno della Stanza Incandescente per rimettere assieme tutti i frammenti della sua anima e ritornare finalmente integra. Il canto di guerra di Fenice Nella miniserie Il canto di guerra di Fenice, protagoniste sono le tre Naiadi di Stepford e il loro incontro con la Fenice. Assorbita la sua potenza, le tre tornano nel laboratorio nel quale sono state create, il Mondo di Sublime. Figlie-cloni di Emma Frost, create da ovuli sottratti alla donna quando ancora in stato di coma, le Naiadi furono create con il solo scopo di contenere la Fenice, e, connesse alle loro altre mille sorelle, raggiungere ogni mente mutante sul pianeta per spegnerla. Benché restie ad accettare la Fenice, a una a una le tre finiscono preda del suo potere fino a quando Celeste non si trasforma in Fenice Nera e decide di bruciare le Mille-in-Una. Al termine dell'avventura, la ragazza divide il frammento di Fenice in tre parti e lo rinchiude all'interno dei loro cuori di diamante, dai quali non potrà più uscire. Curiosità Caratteristiche del suo personaggio sono quelle di contare il più alto numero di morti e resurrezioni nella storia del gruppo mutante, e quella di essere un'importante figura di riferimento nella vita di tutti coloro che le sono stati accanto: moglie e primo amore di Ciclope; "figlia" e discepola di Xavier; principale interesse sentimentale di Wolverine; "sorella" e migliore amica di Tempesta; madre di Marvel Girl e X-Man. Scheda Tecnica Nome Jean Grey-Summers / Fenice / Marvel Girl Origine Marvel Comics Genere Femmina Classificazione Umana mutante, avatar dell'entità cosmica Fenice Età Tra 20 e 30 Poteri e Abilità *Telepatia, telecinesi, può creare campi di forza telecinetica, attacchi di energia telecinetica, in grado di volare e levitare, empatia *Con la Forza della Fenice: può manipolare la materia e l'energia su scala subatomica, può aumentare i suoi poteri sfruttando l'energia vitale di quelli non ancora nati, rigenerazione, può creare fiamme cosmiche in grado di resistere a condizioni impossibili e che consumano ogni cosa Jean voglia, resurrezione, manipolazione del tempo, immortalità (tipo 4, quando si è uccisa è risorta più tardi), con tutta la Forza della Fenice può creare singolarità quantiche, controllo della realtà, assorbire quasi ogni tipo di energia, teletrasporto su scala cosmica, controllare la vita e la morte, consumare e rimuovere una quantità prossima all'infinito di molecole al secondo, un qualche livello di onniscienza. Debolezze Nessuna particolare Capacità Distruttiva Distruttore di Vita (Jean Grey senza la Forza della Fenice) - Come Host della fenice, Stellare - Come Fenice Nera, Sistema Stellare+/potenzialmente Galattico - Multiversale+ come Fenice Bianca Raggio d'Azione Multiversale Velocità Massivamente SAL Durabilità '''Ignota (Jean Grey senza la Forza della Fenice) - Come Host della fenice, Stellare - Come Fenice Nera, Sistema Stellare+/potenzialmente Galattico - Multiversale con tutta la Forza della Fenice '''Forza di Sollevamento Massimo umano | 50 tonnellate con la telecinesi | immisurabile con la Forza della Fenice (tiene tra le sue mani un universo) Forza Contundente Massimo umano | classe 10 con la telecinesi | immisurabile con la Forza della Fenice Resistenza da Sovrumana ad Infinita Equipaggiamento Standard Nulla di particolare, a volte un mini-cerbero. Intelligenza Molto intelligente, la sua telepatia le permette di ottenere molte informazioni e conoscenze. Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari - Telepatia: Può manipolare le menti degli altri ed ancora più degli animali. La distanza alla quale si può eseguire queste imprese è notevolmente aumentata, mentre lei sta accedendo alla Fenice. Ha dimostrato di essersi specializzata nei seguenti usi: * Difesa telepatica: Può usare la sua telepatia in molte forme difensive. ** Mantello telepatico: Può mascherare la sua presenza e rendere introvabile l'uso delle sue abilità da altri psionici ed entità psichiche. Può estendere queste difese ad altri intorno a lei. ** Mantello mentale: Possibilità di riorganizzare i engrammi "mentali" dei mutanti così i loro modelli di pensiero distintivi non possono essere rilevati da dispositivi tipo cerebro o da altri telepati ** Scudo psionico: Abilità di erigere uno scudo psichico intorno alla propria o alle altrui menti. * Illusioni telepatiche: Lei è in grado di creare realistiche illusioni telepatiche e indurre la gente a sperimentare eventi che non sono realmente accaduti ** Camuffamento telepatico: Lei può alterare l'aspetto fisico apparente di se stessa e altre persone alterando le percezioni di chi la circonda. Questo può andare fino al punto di far credere agli altri che le persone camuffate non ci sono proprio (invisibili). Un limite, se esiste, è solo imposto dal numero di persone che sta cercando di imbrogliare, non il numero di persone che sta nascondendo. * Manipolazione telepatica: Può manipolare le menti degli altri con facilità, ottenendo una numerosi effetti. ** Controllo mentale: Può controllare i pensieri e le azioni degli altri. ** Possessione mentale: Può possedere i corpi degli altri ed usarli come se fosse il suo. ** Alterazione della personalità: Può alterare le menti degli altri con la forza di volontà, cambiando la loro personalità parzialmente o interamente in modo permanente ** Paralisi mentale: Può indurre temporaneamente il blocco delle funzioni psichiche di una mente. ** Amnesia: Può rimuovere particolari ricordi o causare un'amnesia totale. ** Trasferimento: Lei può trasferire sia la sua mente ed i poteri in altri organismi ospitanti se il suo corpo fisico è in qualche modo ucciso ** Guarire traumi: La possibilità di cancellare i ricordi di una persona e per guarire il trauma mentale attraverso "chirurgia psichica", il potere di stimolare o attutire il dolore e centri del piacere nel cervello di una persona ** Sedativo mentale: Può telepaticamente "sedare" le sue vittime in modo che, se già prive di sensi, rimarranno tali per tutto il tempo in cui continua a "sedarle" ** Decollo neurale: Si può aumentare la velocità dei segnali neurali del cervello, avrebbe potuto aumentare i poteri mutanti a livelli incredibili, ma l'effetto è solo temporaneo ** Bloccare poteri: Possibilità di inserire il "inibitori psichici" nella mente degli avversari mutanti per impedirgli di usare i loro poteri * Connessione mentale: Capacità di sviluppare un legame mentale con una persona che rimane collegata. * Esplosione psionica: Può proiettare attacchi di forza psionica che non hanno effetti fisici, ma che possono influenzare la mente di una vittima in modo da provocarle dolore o incoscienza o causandone la morte cerebrale * Proiezione astrale: Lei può proiettare la sua forma astrale dal suo corpo sul Piano Astrale o piano fisico. Nel piano fisico può viaggiare in forma astrale a grande distanza. Nel piano astrale, può mentalmente creare oggetti psionici e manipolare gli aspetti del suo ambiente. Può comunicare con gli altri attraverso la sua volontà astrale, o attraverso il contatto con i pensieri e i ricordi degli altri * Rilevamento mentale: Lei può percepire la presenza di un altro mutante superumano entro un raggio piccolo, ma ancora da definire se stessa percependo la radiazione caratteristica mentale emessa da un tale essere * Uccello di fuoco psionico: Lei può manifestare la sua telepatia come un uccello di fuoco psionico i cui artigli possono infliggere danni fisici e mentali - Telecinesi: I suoi poteri telecinetici le permettono di far levitare se stessa o altri oggetti, spingerli o manipolarli come lo desideri, stimolare singole molecole per creare calore, e generare la forza concussive o scudi protettivi. * Campo di forza telecinetica: Jean Grey in genere protegge se stessa e gli altri con un campo di forza personale, così come scudi potenti e colpi di energia. - Avatar di Fenice: Come l'avatar privilegiato della Forza Fenice, Jean può aumentare notevolmente i suoi poteri attingendo le energie vitali di quelli non ancora nati. La Forza Fenice permette inoltre ai propri avatar di manifestare poteri aggiuntivi come: * Viaggio interstellare: L'avatar della Forza Fenice può volare senza aiuto attraverso il vuoto dello spazio, e può percorrere distanze interstellari più veloce della velocità della luce * Pirocinesi cosmica: Jean, agendo come un avatar della Fenice, è in grado di creare fiamme "cosmiche" in qualsiasi condizione, anche quelle apparentemente impossibili, come nel vuoto o sott'acqua. Le fiamme non hanno bisogno di ossigeno per bruciare, e bruciano così intensamente che la materia si consuma senza sottoprodotti come la cenere. Jean ha un perfetto controllo su queste fiamme, e consumano solo quello che lei vuole. In genere si manifestano come un rapace o parte di esso, come un artiglio o ali. Le fiamme cosmiche sono la punteggiatura letterale allo scopo della Fenice, ovvero 'bruciare ciò che non funziona.' * Sensibilità telecinetica: In questo modo il suo sentire la consistenza degli oggetti ha una presa telecinetica, sente quando altri oggetti entrano in contatto con essi, e li sonda a livello molecolare per identificare se contengono materiali estranei o sente quando due cose su cui lei ha una presa telecinetica sono di analoga composizione * Resurrezione: Il Potere della Forza Fenice può resuscitare gli altri dopo che sono morti. Non è noto se fattori come il tempo dopo la morte hanno un effetto sulla capacità di risorgere con successo una persona, né è chiaro come la Fenice richiama l'anima di una persona al proprio corpo * Immortalità: Jean e la Fenice sono un'entità unica a un certo livello fondamentale, e, come tale, Jean non potrà mai veramente morire. Dopo la morte della sua forma corporea, Jean trascorre il tempo nella Stanza Incandescente a fare 'il lavoro della Fenice'. La Forza Fenice è inoltre capace di ripristinare il corpo di Jean alla vita, anche se sembra esserci qualche limitazione sconosciuta su quanto velocemente possa ottenere questo successo dopo la sua morte - Manipolazione del Tempo: Mentre usa la Forza Fenice, Jean è in grado di manipolare il passato attraverso grandi distanze temporali e con una profonda conoscenza dell'effetto causale che le sue azioni avranno. Può essere che il tempo come concetto non si applica alla Stanza Incandescente. Vittorie all'interno della Virtual Arena *Vs Genis-Vell (Marvel Comics) Profilo Genis-Vell Sconfitte all'interno della Virtual Arena *Vs Michele Demiurgo(Vertigo) Profilo Michele Demiurgo Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Mutanti Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Immortali Categoria:Manipolatori degli Elementi Categoria:Manipolatori del Fuoco Categoria:Manipolatori del Tempo Categoria:Manipolatori di Realtà